Tour Bus
by Ninja-Crayon
Summary: All alone on the tour bus, both want each other. What happens? CraigxMax


Max woke up to the sound of laughter that erupted from the small tour bus. Max groaned hiding himself under the soft blanket, attempting to hide from the noise.

"Wake up pretty boy." Craig laughed as he pulled the bed sheets from the tired boy, all he was greeted by was Max's middle finger. After a few more minutes rolling about he finally decided to get up.

"Did we wake you up sunshine?" Robert joked. Max waddled of to the excuse of a bathroom to attempt to wake up. After staring in the mirror for a bit he stripped and stood in the small shower, allowing the warm water coat his pale skin. After washing himself he stepped out and dried himself, he then pulled on his black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with an unreadable slogan on and random accessories, then he carefully put on his eyeliner.

Stepping out of the bathroom he sat with the rest of his band.

"Sleep well Max?" Craig asked looking Max's way.

"I would've slept better if some fuckers didn't wake me up." Max replied grumpily.

Craig laughed then replied "It's fucking mid day. Or does our princess need more beauty sleep?"

"Fuck, I'm hungry" Bryan spoke "Anyone else wanna go out for lunch?" Seeing as no one could be fucked to cook, they decided to go to the nearest McDonald's. Before they left Craig smirked and said "You guys can get me and Max something, we'll wait here." Max looked at Craig, confused. Robert and Bryan Walked off. Before Max could question his friends' actions he was pinned to the closest wall. He looked up to see Craig with a smirk planted on his face.

"C-Craig, what are you-!" Max was cut off before he could finish by Craig's soft lips pressing against his own. Craig pulled back, smirking again, began kissing down Max's neck, reaching Max's collarbone he began to suck and nibble at it. A gasp left Max's mouth followed by soft whimpers. Craig's large hand found its way underneath Max's shirt. He pressed his lips against Max's, noticing he was blushing. He chuckled a bit then pulled the t-shirt from the shorter male, smiling at his reward. Craig began kissing down his chest until he found a small nub, he took it into his hot mouth. Max was doing everything trying not to moan, Craig didn't like that fact. He sucked harder and stroked the growing bulge in the other ones pants. The friction from the fabric almost made Max scream, almost. Craig stood up right, getting annoyed.

"No, I want to hear you." The musky voice whispered into Max's ear. Unbuckling Max's pants before possessing his mouth again. Mid kiss, Max felt his pants be unzipped and slowly pulled down.

"Wait!" Max called out. "What if Robert and Bryan come back... This isn't exactly a fucking good sight is it?" Craig walked over to the door, locked it then replied. "It's a fucking beautiful sight." Then finished what he started. Max stood there naked, looking up to see Craig eyeing his prey. "Take a fucking photo it'll last longer" Max mumbled impatiently.

"Getting impatient are we?"

"Just hurry the fuck up!"

"Sorry I didn't hear you."

"Fuck me!"

"My pleasure."

Craig Slowly took of his clothes. Then put three fingers to his lovers' mouth. Max looked up "What the-mpf!" Craig shoved the digits into Max's mouth. "Suck" Max complied coating the fingers generously. Max was pushed further against the wall but was picked up, His legs twisted around Craig's waist, without warning, the first finger was entered. Max gasped, but then soon moaned as it moved around inside him. A second then entered with a loud moan. Craig moved his fingers in a scissoring motion. The third was entered, tears formed in Max's eyes, As much as he tried to blink them away, it didn't work.

"Are you ready for me to enter?" Craig asked. "J-Just fucking hurry up already!"

Craig pushed the tip in checking to see if his lover was okay. Fully in, he waited until Max was ready for him to move. Given the green light, Craig began pumping slowly. "Faster! Fucking hell!" Craig moved faster, changing angle attempting to find 'that spot'. A few thrusts later he found it, Max screamed out in pleasure. "Fuck~ Ahhh!" and the occasional "Craig!" Before he came on both of their torsos. Soon after, Craig came, filling Max's insides. They both fell to the ground. "Fuck Craig. Why don't you do that more often?"

Craig only pulled Max into a hug.

"I love you."

"I-I love you too.".

Knock knock No reply.

"Guys Hello!" Robert called from outside the tour bus.

"Fuck! Quick get dressed." Craig said pulling his pants on. They opened the door.

"Sorry crazy fan-girls tried to get into the bus." Max spoke.

They ate. Craig occasionally eyeing Max and mouthing 'I love you'

"Uh, Max, You Okay? You look a little flustered." Bryan asked. Max's eyes widened.

"No! I'm fine" He replied quickly.


End file.
